


Hot for Teacher

by Wasitadream



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrity Professors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was written after Sketchbookthingz assigned me homework. Seriously though it was prompted after a tumblr post and here it is for you to enjoy.<br/>Was it a good idea, taking those classes that put me totally out of my element? I mean Compstd 8872: Religion and Sexuality, really and English 220: Introduction into Shakespeare. After a sheltered first two years I'd decided to branch out, try courses outside my comfort zone, see what makes me passionate so I could find the right major. Change isn't exactly something I embraced, and then I found out on top of my new courses that a few of my old professors had retired and we had a few new ones. This past year was pivotal in my development as a student as well as a person, I just didn't know how much it would change me. Day one alone was life altering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchbookThingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchbookThingz/gifts).



Was it a good idea, taking those classes that put me totally out of my element? I mean Compstd 8872: Religion and Sexuality, really and English 220: Introduction into Shakespeare. After a sheltered first two years I'd decided to branch out, try courses outside my comfort zone, see what makes me passionate so I could find the right major. Change isn't exactly something I embraced, and then I found out on top of my new courses that a few of my old professors had retired and we had a few new ones. This past year was pivotal in my development as a student as well as a person, I just didn't know how much it would change me. Day one alone was life altering.

**Day one**

Compstd 8872: Religion and Sexuality Professor Cumberbatch 

I walked into the lecture hall, unsure of what to expect, although I had heard rumors that the professor was quite an attractive man. I walked in to find the hall almost full and ended up have to take a seat in the third row. The class was chattering while waiting on Professor Cumberbatch to come in and soon the girl next to me tapped my arm.

"Have you taken any of his classes before?" I shook my head no and this girl couldn't stop laughing. "Well I hope you are not the type to daydream. Fair warning if he thinks your head isn't in the lecture, he'll call on you. And trust me it's easy to get distracted in his classes."

"Thanks for the advice, I'm Olivia by the way. Most people just call me Liv though." The girl held her hand out and I shook it as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Oliva. I'm Jenna, although I've been known to answer to Jen, Jenny, Jennifer and JJ." Just as she was about to say something else the door opened and an incredibly handsome man walked in. Now I understood why it would be easy to get distracted in his class. He put his satchel on his desk and he pulled out his laptop before opening it. I then noticed how quiet the room had gotten so I scribbled out a little note on my paper, hoping Jenna would see it.

 _It's silent in here, is he strict?_ I heard her hum a yes and I felt worry wash over me. Could I handle this class? With a gorgeous man leading it?

He finally looked up, smiling as he looked around the room.

"Welcome to comparative studies 8872. This is the study of Religion and Sexuality so if this is not what you signed up for now would be the time to go." He paused for a moment for anyone to sneak out but when no one moved he started again. "I am your professor, Mr. Cumberbatch but as I hate to try to ramble that out too early in the morning you can call me Ben or Professor C. It makes life easier for me. I see some familiar faces in the crowd, if this isn't your first time in my course, please don't ruin it for the new ones, some of them might actually be here to learn. Alright, let's dive right in. You." He pointed to me and I panicked, pointing to my chest as I looked at him confused.

"Yes you. You're new to my courses right, I haven't seen you in any of them and I have an excellent memory. Tell me what this picture means to you?" The image of a statue come up on the huge white board behind him and I looked it over, not sure what to say. "Go on. You don't have to be an art expert nor know what it is, tell me though how it makes you feel, what do you see?"

"That's the Ecstasy of Saint Teresa in Rome. It tells me that Religion and Sexuality can be connected, both going hand in hand. Some people even describing a highly sexual experience as religious, and vice versa." He smiled at me, our eyes meeting as my face was bright red and burning under his scrutiny. I was finally able to breath as he started with his lecture and soon I noticed a little slip of paper on my desk.

_you did good. wrong but good. He'll ask you to stay after class, it's his M.O._

I glanced at Jenna, but she was busy taking notes. I started doing the same, hoping to God that if he did ask me to stay that it wouldn't be to embarrass me further.

For an hour he talked, and when class was finally over I tried to escape before he could hold me back, but it was no use.

"That is all for this class. Ecstasy of Saint Teresa, please see me before leaving." I grabbed my bags and Jenna wished me luck quietly as she abandoned me with the rest of the class. Soon there were just a few stragglers as I made my way to his desk. He was looking down at his laptop when I approached him and I thought the sight of him up close would do me in.

"Sir." He smiled when he heard me and I had never seen such a delicious smile. As his eyes met mine he pulled off his glasses, setting them down before walking around to the front row of seats, motioning for me to sit next to him.

"Please call me Ben, or Professor. Look I'm sorry for singling you out. It's just something I do to loosen up the class. You actually did quite well. What's your name?"

"Olivia sir, um Professor." He seemed to ponder my name as he looked me over for a moment.

"Well Olivia, please don't think that I was picking on you, I'd like to make sure I see you back." I didn't know what to say, or if I could talk. His cologne was intoxicating and those eyes, god what color were they? Not to mention those curls in his hair and his velvet looking skin. When had he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt? Good lord I was staring.

"Am I free to go now?" He patted my arm as he stood up, walking towards the door as I followed.

"Of course. Promise me you'll come back though." I smiled and nodded as he opened the door for me.

Later that day I was half way across the quad I heard my name being called out, turning to see Jenna rushing over.

"SO?! What did he have to say?" I giggled at her looking like some junkie needing a fix, well she was and her drug just happened to be Professor Cumberbatch.

"He just asked me to promise that I was coming back." She stopped walking, her mouth agape before she rushed to keep up.

"You whore, he wanted you to promise you were coming back?"

"Yea. I'd love to stay and chat but I have another class to get too. I'll catch around." I jogged off towards my next class, desperately trying not to be late. As I got to the door I walked into another quite full hall. This one wasn't as surprising though.

English 220: Introduction to Shakespeare Professor Hiddleston 

I rushed in and found a seat towards the middle of the room, hoping this class wasn't some boring old man telling us about the works of Shakespeare. Boy was I ever wrong. As I was setting out my phone, ready to record the lecture a really hot guy walks in, dark hair slicked back and blue eyes in a very sexy suit. He talked as he walked over to the desk, apologizing for being late, apparently he had just come from an important meeting with the theater company. After that my mind got lost daydreaming about what was under that suit, until he started really talking.

He started class by reciting some sonnets, explaining each one when he was finished. He told us how Shakespeare was really tapped into the human spirit, how he had a way of making people see things in ways they'd never though possible. His optimism is human nature is seething throughout most of his works and how he portrayed evil in his works as mostly unnatural was something I had never thought about before. Here I thought he was all tragedy and lessons to be learned but he wrote so much more than that. Perhaps this class would open my eyes to the world, help me out of my self-induced seclusion.

He talked the whole two hours, stopping in only brief moments to take a sip of water. About half way through he removed his jacket and my eyes became fixated on his hands as he slowly loosened his tie and pulled it off, unbuttoning the top button of his dress shirt. His voice soon wormed its way back into my subconscious again and I couldn't stop listening to him. This was a man who was truly passionate about Shakespeare. Wait did I just hear that right, he's already assigning a paper, oh god. Due at the end of the term, but damn it this is going to be a huge paper. I can't do that, I'm no writer. I sat back defeated, here is one class I'm going to fail. At least I'll get to look at that beautiful man twice a week. Even if I wasn't able to comprehend half of what he was saying to us.

As class ended I stopped recording and looked at my phone, if I was going to keep this up I'd need to invest in a voice recorder. I took notes during class, but afraid that I'd miss out on some important point, I'd record my classes then I would usually spend a few hours a night transcribing them. For this year I had bought a speech to text program and I hoped that I could play back the recording and have my laptop convert them for me, but I had yet to try it.

As I walked towards his desk I could see a few students talking to him and he had this cute little crooked smile that distracted me again. This time though I tripped on a step and fell onto my ass, dropping my books and papers, the second creating a swirling storm of notes from my first two classes of the year.

Professor Hiddleston rushed over to help me pick up my books, scoffing at the four students at his desk.

"None of you could have bothered to help" he said over his shoulder. I couldn't look at him as I scooped up my notes.

"That is why I have no faith in humanity as a whole." He looked at me, I could just catch him out of my peripheral as his blue eyes scanned over me.

"You have to have faith in something." I smiled, blushing wildly as I realized I had spoken out loud and he was talking to me.

"I do. Thank you Professor." He smiled at me as my eyes met his, taking my books from his hands and jamming them into my bag. My notes went in next and I stood up to find him still in front of me.

"It's not a problem at all. Pay it forward for me." I tucked some hair back behind my ear, did I really just try that flirty move?

"I always do. Have a good day." I moved towards the door with that feeling of being watched, or maybe it was just hopeful thinking that he was checking out my ass as I left.

"You too." As I hit the door and stepped outside I let out the breath I was holding, man that teacher was hot. This year so far was shaping up to be one I would enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

 A few weeks in and my life had already taken a drastic turn, like the fact that I was a T.A. for Professor Evans, our new Civil and Environmental Engineering professor. That was one that threw me for a loop, especially because he asked me to be his T.A. and we did nothing but argue up until that point. I never challenged him in front of the class, but afterwords I would approach him and we would get into these heated discussions, each one of us too stubborn to back down. It happened one day as I was headed for the door.

**Day 42**

ENVENG 2090: Professional Aspects of Civil and Environmental Engineering Professor Evans

"And that is why our ecological footprint is already unsustainable. That is all for today. Olivia, could you please stop by my desk." I approached his desk, unable to hide my smirk and he assumed it was at him. "What's that for, did I screw up again?" I smiled at him, how could I not with his blue eyes and that burly beard making him look like a cuddly bear.

"No. I was actually thinking that was some solid writing in Inferno. Maybe we do need some vector virus to help control the population." He smiled at me, like I actually made him smile and not just get red in the face with anger.

"Yea, I hate to think you're right, but you are. Anyway I want to ask you something." I sat my books on the corner of his desk, my bag on the floor and I looked at him as we stood in our normal defensive poses.

"Sure thing. What it is?" He sat down in his chair, slightly leaning back as he looked at me for a long time.

"Would you be my T.A.?" At first I thought I had heard him wrong, did he just ask me to be his T.A., he did.

"What would I have to do?" He leaned back further, propping his feet up on his desk.

"Well, help me grade all the papers for one, help me by coordinating with the class the materials they are going to need, maybe do some lectures." That was it, I was out.

"Count me out." He pushed his feet off the desk, causing his chair to lean back to the point where he jumped thinking he would fall backwards and I couldn't stifle my laugh.

"Why not? I know we've had our issues, but to be honest you're the best student I have and you're more than capable." I started picking up my bag and he jumped up, making he wonder why he wanted me as his T.A. so badly, after all I had been a major pain in his ass.

"I just can't with work and my class load I'm barely sleeping four hours a night as it is now." I armed my books and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You won't have papers for me anymore and we could meet up once a week to go over plans and papers. Please, just think about it." Good lord, now he was looking at me with those puppy dog eyes and I couldn't just flat-out say no, not now.

"Fine, I'll think about it, but I highly doubt it. I gotta run." I turned and left, but as I touched the door he called out.

"It comes with a paycheck too." I paused for just a second, damn that would be nice.

"Later Professor." I made my way back to the apartment I had just off campus, dropping off my books and then I headed to work. I worked at the campus bookstore, so really I sat around for hours on end just doing homework or talking to people who came in. Today was slow, but that was no surprise, it was Friday night and most people were out having a social life. When it was finally time to close I locked up and headed out towards my usual little dinner stop. On the way though I passed in front of this new bar that was lined with windows and as I passed it I glanced in and there he was.

I will admit something seemed to click when our eyes met. I slowed down, my eyes on his as he stood there looking at me. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he watched me until his gaze broke. A woman was standing next to him, laughing as she slid her arm around his. I took in a deep cleansing breath. How could I let myself daydream that perhaps he wanted me as his T.A. to have me closer to him.

I put my head down and kept walking, not bothering even looking up. What was the point? Lord knows I didn't want anyone to notice me. I walked into the busy little restaurant and up to the counter where Jenna was working, smiling as she walked over.

"Let me guess, your usual to go." I laughed as she shook her head. "Creature of habit you are, you know you need to switch that shit up, that is how stalkers take ya. Find out your cozy little pattern until they find the most opportune time then they snap you right out of your cozy little life." I just tilted my head as she set out getting my order together. In past few months we'd gotten close actually, finding out we had a lot in common, except she wanted all eyes on her where as I liked to be hidden.

"Ladies." I turn to find none other than Jenna's crush/best friend Sebastian walking in. "How about when wild card here gets off work we all go out to that new bar, show off those dance moves." Both Jenna and Sebastian have been dying to get me out after one night of a wine induced dance off in my apartment. I sat there, shaking my head as I waited for my food.

"You two can have fun, I'm exhausted." They both looked at me, until Jenna left to deliver someone's order.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Plus we could even help you meet someone to help you release some of that tension." I just raised a brow at Sebastian with his ridiculous notion that I needed sex. "My offer still stands too." I couldn't look at his wicked smile so I turned to see where Jenna was.

"Not if you want to have a real relationship with her it doesn't." I knew Sebastian had a thing for Jenna, more than a thing actually, he was in love with her. Jenna had a thing for Sebastian but she was too afraid to tell him, thinking he only wanted to be friends. He was too afraid to make a move on her thinking she only saw him as a guy to hang out with. They had been driving me nuts over the past couple weeks with this inability to face each other and see it.

He leaned on the counter as he watched her as she walked over, my order all bagged up and ready to go. I could see it in the way he looked at her, he was head over heels. Jenna handed me my order and I looked at Sebastian, elbowing him slightly.

"You gonna sit here for another hour or you wanna come watch me stuff my face?" He smiled up at Jenna before grabbing my backpack.

"I'm gonna be at stick in the mud's place, come by when you get off, I'll see if I can't get her ready to go out." Jenna laughed as she told us bye, knowing it was useless to try to get me out to a bar or a club. He slung my pack on his back, walking close to me as we started down the street known as Greek row. There was music coming from everywhere and as we strolled along he started dancing, bumping into me on purpose.

"Come on Olive, dance with me." He jumped in front of me, turning around and swaying back and forth, his eyes seeing me swaying my hips to the song now blaring from the house we were in front of. He gave me one of his cute little grins after he put his damn tempting tongue back in his mouth. and I sang to him.

"Bailando, bailando, Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacío. Subiendo y bajando." He took my hand, pulling my body close to his, his arm sliding around my waist as we danced right there, laughing wildly as he sang his own words to the song.

"I wanna live contingo, what's contigo? I wanna get you to the bar, get you drunk and laid." I pushed him away and we kept laughing as we finally turned down my street. Once we were in my apartment, I sat and ate, as Sebastian thought about the T.A. position with Prof. Evans I had told him about. He seemed to think about while I was shoving my french fries in my mouth. Then all at once he started.

"You should take it, besides it could be a good way for you to find a friend with benefits. I mean the way you and him argue it's obvious there is some sexual tension there. Be his T.A. then fuck him, like really." I just about choked as I looked at him, did he just tell me to fuck my professor? Once I finally swallowed the food in my mouth I sat back, unsure really what to say. "You're thinking about it!"

"Shut up. NO. I don't know, not the sex part." He just shurgged, knowing it was something I'd figure out on my own. 

"Come out with us tonight. Please, you know it's more comfortable with you there." I could see the desperation in his eyes.

"If I do, IF, you will talk to her about trying. Promise me." He raised his brows as he smiled like an idiot.

"So you're going out with us, oh hell, we got to get you in a slutty dress!" He walked into my bedroom and I could hear him criticizing everything. I finished my dinner before joining him, laying down across my bed as he pulled clothes out of my closet. He turned around and smiled at me.

"I mean we could just have a quick go at it right now. Relieve the stress you've felt." I beckoned him over to him and he crawled on the bed, pinning me down. He looked into my eyes, lips barely touching mine before he rolled onto his back. "You know I won't do it."

"Can't. You can't do it" he rolled up on his side, smiling down at me.

"You're right. SO come on, let's get you dressed!" He pulled me off the bed and soon he had found a pair of my jeggings and some sparkly top. I stripped down and changed in front of him, thinking it was adorably cute as he looked to his feet. I quickly did my hair and make up while he watched, teasing me.

"You're going with that lipstick? Seriously with that eye shadow."

"Shut up." There was a knock at the door and he rushed to answer it, happy to see Jenna. I walked out front and Jenna squealed in delight, happy I was joining them.

It was too late when I realized what bar they wanted to go to, I couldn't back out now. We walked into the same bar I had seen Prof. Evans in and I prayed that he'd left already, but as we walked inside, I found I was wrong.

I had made my way to the bar, ordering a drink when his voice spoke over my shoulder. "Have you thought about my offer?" I turned and looked up at him, unable to breathe with his eyes looking over me. "You look amazing by the way." He leaned close to me, chuckling softly as he whispered in my ear. "I'm a little drunk."

"I can tell. About your offer, I'll take it if you can promise me I won't have to lead any lectures." He stood on my right, left arm around my shoulders and he patted my chest with his right, grabbing my boob while he told me he'd keep it minimal. My mouth hung open as he turned bright red.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean do to that. I'm sorry." I didn't know what to do, he just full on felt my boob. I pulled away while he kept going, not able to say sorry enough. I couldn't speak so I nodded as I dropped a few bills by my drink and I left. I was extremely turned on and I couldn't stand there next to him anymore without thinking of him naked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, I actually had it written out once then decided I hated it before erasing the whole thing and starting over. This chapter is longer than my norm, but I hope it's still enjoyable. Thanks!

 

I had avoided seeing Prof. Evans at his Tuesday lecture, sneaking in just moments before it began, sitting close to the door so I could bolt when it was over. I had already given the story to Sebastian and Jenna, finding out it was good I left the bar anyway, Sebastian hadn't held up his end of our bargain. I had given up on pushing them together, Sebastian would take action when he was ready. I dreaded going to class Friday afternoon, but I sucked it up, ready to face him if I had to, although I hoped to be as lucky as I had been Tuesday.

D **ay 49**

I headed across campus, not realizing I was early until I walked into the hall and there were only a handful of people there.

"Fuck me." I muttered under my breath as I walked towards the middle of the room, until someone said my name. I turned around to see Prof. Evans smiling at me.

"Could I had a word?"I slowly walked back to him and looked up into those kind impossible blue eyes.

"Sure." He moved away from the walkway, standing behind his desk and I moved over to where he was, sensing it was about the prior Friday.

"About last week, I asked you something." Maybe he didn't remember, after all he was drunk. "You told me yes, but then I did something incredibly stupid so I understand if you want to back out. I am still very sorry by the way." Well, there went that thought, he did remember. I took in a breath, reading the regret in his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, you were drunk. It's no big deal really. And as long as you can keep the me leading lectures to a minimum, I'm still in." I watched as the recognition spread across his face in one glorious smile.

"Great. That's wonderful. Um, what day are you available?" People started filing in and I shrugged as I thought.

"I'll talk to you after class Professor." I turned and took a seat, waiting for him to begin. After class was over I walked down and sat my book on his desk, smiling at him as he walked over and sat down. We talked schedules for ten minutes then, after realizing neither one of us had a social life we came up with Saturday evening. I would go do his place and we would figure out our came plan from there.

**Day 70**

After class Prof. Evans motioned me to his desk and I walked over, thinking to myself he was going to as me to lead his class sometime soon. I was wrong but what he was asking was way scarier.

"Hey Olivia, um. I've got a question for you and it's going to seem weird and maybe even unethical, but just hear me out. My best friend from school Anthony is getting married and I have to be his best man. This would normally be great to a single guy, except that I lied and told him and his fiancé, but more importantly the maid of honor, that I was bringing a date. I had racked my brain for days trying to figure this out, but to be honest, I have no female friends whom I'd feel as comfortable with. Is there any way you would go as my plus one?" He was giving me his best doe eyes as I stood there looking at him.

To be honest the past three weeks had turned us from arguing constantly to actually seeing eye to eye. It was almost as if I could see his side clearly and he could mine and somehow we learned to walk the middle ground together. I couldn't' resist his pleading eyes, and really, I didn't want to.

"When is this little shindig happening?" There it was, that ' _you're going to want to kill me, but I'm so adorable you'll forgive me_ ' look.

"Tomorrow." I know the look on my face must have been priceless because he chuckled softly as he waited. I stood there for felt like ages trying to process his request. He wanted me to with him to his best friends wedding, tomorrow.

"Tomorrow? And you're only asking me now?" He looked away, knowing I was right, well of course I was right. Tomorrow."

"I know. I know. Look, I didn't want it to be creepy, your professor asking you to be his date, but I'm at the 11th hour and I'm desperate." My eyes widened as I crossed my arms.

"So now I'm the last-ditch effort?" He rubbed his forehead as he paced, now clearly in some sort of distress as I took everything he said in the wrong way.

"No. God no. You are actually one of the first people I considered asking, but like I said, I don't want to be creepy professor." I waited while he paced, thinking it over. It was hard to say no with his big puppy dog eyes and that pathetic little pout of his. He really knew how to use his assets, that was for sure.

"You would be in my debt." He stopped and looked at me, I had taken him by surprise apparently. Then just so he knew he heard me right, he came and stood close, talking softly.

"I know, I'll figure out some way to repay you big. Is that yes?" I really should have said no. I intended to say no, but damn it those eyes. I found my defenses failing as he looked at me.

"Yes, but if we're going to pull this off I need details." He just grinned as he looked at me, telling me he'd stop by my work so we could figure things out.

By the time he'd left the bookstore I was already regretting this decision, but it was too late now, I wasn't going to let him go it alone. I knew I had a dress to wear, but I didn't want to wear stripper shoes, so I gave in and called Jenna, knowing she was going to hound me about it. She told me she'd have Sebastian bring me her nude pumps, great now I'd have to explain to him too.

Saturday afternoon I got home from my workout and showered so I could start getting ready. I knew Prof. Evans would have things going on with photos and such, so I promised him I'd meet him at the church with his car. I though about skipping the ceremony and just meeting him at the reception but I didn't want to put him through that so I headed out. I was just about to leave when I got a text from him, a picture of him in his tux and I got lost in my thought.

_got a haircut and trimmed the beard, how do i look_

I didn't know how to respond, I couldn't tell him he looked delicious. I decided on a simple answer to appease him.

_You look younger, it suits you._

An hour later I was standing in front of the church, debating on whether or not just to go inside. I walked in and looked around, not sure what I was even doing there. I soon walked into the sanctuary, taking a seat on the grooms side as I waited. I couldn't help but let out a tiny little hum of approval as the groomsmen came in. I kept reminding myself that it was not right to have those kinky thoughts about my professor, but he was just making it too easy. Soon a little old couple was seated next to me and the lady leaned over and said hello.

"Hi."

"So, are you a friend of Anthony's?" I blushed as he kept my eye on Prof. Evans, he hadn't seen me yet and I could see him looking.

"No actually, um I'm just here with the Best Man, I'm his date." She looked up at Chris, grinning as she looked back at me.

"He's up there looking for you girl, you just gonna let him panic that you aren't here?" I giggled until the music started, watching as the bride made her way down the aisle, and she was stunning. That had me thinking, why did he ask me? He was clearly a very attractive man, and I'm sure he could have found a date but me? I watched as Haley walked to Anthony, and the love between was evident in the looks they shared. Just as Haley got to the front of the church I felt someone looking at me and I turned to see Prof. Evans smiling at me. I offered him a smile and he nodded slightly, grinning while he winked.

After the ceremony we met up as I made my way through the receiving line, telling the happy couple how lovely they looked before making my way to Chris. I was sort of shocked as he leaned down and kissed my cheek but then he whispered in my ear.

"At the reception please stick to me like glue, Amy here is up my ass and I can't rid of her." I giggled as I slid up hand up his chest, licking my lips when our eyes met. He seemed to be just as surprised by my actions as Amy, the maid of honor, was and I couldn't help but feel good about it. I mean after all how many time in my life will I be able to say I had the guy who got away from someone else.

The reception started off with dinner then the speeches from Chris and Amy but as soon as the cake was cut the drinks started flowing and the party started. I soon felt Chris at my side, his arm around my waist while I looked up at him, taking a long drink of beer. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him, and he looked down at me, questioning look.

"What's so funny?" I slid my arm around him, moving so that I was in front of him.

"You are being watched by Amy. Who is she?" He glanced up but looked back down at me quickly, raising his brows as he tried to figure out how to explain her to me.

"To be honest, she's my ex." Did he just say ex?

"Your ex?" He licked his lips, avoiding my gaze for a moment. When his eyes locked back onto mine he looked sad.

"I should have told you, I'm sorry. Look her and I dated in college, for like three years but I wasn't' ready to settle down and she was. So we broke up. She didn't take it too well, practically stalking me, telling me we belonged together and that she was pregnant. That was lie to get me to stay but she claims she lost the pregnancy. Either way she and Haley have been best friend since before I met them and I know there was no way I could avoid her. She still thinks we belong together."

How could I be mad at him? I couldn't. I stayed with him as much as I could, both of us spending most of our time on the dance floor. It was nearly 11 when Chris came over to me, his arms sliding around me as he whispered in my ear.

"I'm too drunk to drive. Anthony told me he already reserved a room for us here. We can stay or if you're good we can go home." I kept giggling up at him once he pulled away.

"I can't drive, I'm drunk." I felt him pull me closer, leaning down so close I could feel his breath on my neck.

"If Amy doesn't stop I swear I don't know what I'm going to do." I looked around, seeing Amy watching him and I slid my arms around his neck, pulling him close so I could kiss him softly. I felt his hand move up my back and I pulled my lips away, loving the heavy-eyed look he had. He held up the room key and we headed towards the elevator. I think Amy watched us but we got in the elevator alone and rode to floor.

Once we got into the room I stood there for a moment, I had nothing to sleep in, nothing to wear the next day and I noticed the one queen bed. He turned and looked at me, taking his jacket off and then he shrugged.

"Should we get a different room?" I could see he wasn't as drunk as he let on and tilted my head, wondering if he just wanted to get me in the hotel room alone.

"No, there's room for both of us. Just share the covers." He hung up his jacket as he looked around the room.

"There's a small sofa, I can sleep on there." I walked over, taking off his tie slowly as he watched me, I was testing him really, see if he was faking it.

"No. You can stay in bed with me. I promise I don't bite, unless you ask for it." I slowly ran my tongue over his neck, my teeth grazing his flesh slowly as he groaned slightly. He pulled away from me, looking at me with his big doe eyes.

"No, we can't." I smacked his arm as he stood there and he jumped, not knowing what was going on.

"You're not drunk, you lying ass. If you wanted to stay here you could have just said so." He couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around me to keep me from hitting him.

"You're not drunk either." He pulled me to his chest and we fell on the bed, both of us laughing at how ridiculous we were. I pulled from his grip, turning around to face him, kicking off my shoes as he watched me.

"Why didn't you want to leave?" I looked at him, not sure what to say really, why did I want to stay. Was it just because I wanted to be with him? Or maybe I hated to go home alone. I looked up into those deep blue eyes and I wanted to curl up in his arms and taste those lips.

"Maybe I wanted to spend more time with you." Did I really just say that? What is that look in his eyes? He gently brushed back my hair, his lips meeting mine in a kiss so soft and slow it lit the fire within me. I let my fingers slide up his arms and up his neck as I kissed him back, my teeth nibbling at his lower lip while his hands slid around me.

He rolled over me, pinning me down on the bed as he pulled away from me, biting his lip as he looked over me. His hands slid down my side as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He lowered himself down on his elbows, his fingers brushing through my hair as he smiled.

"That's the same reason I asked you to be my T.A." I couldn't stop my hand from pulling him closer, kissing him greedily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in for a long chapter with a great big lemon at the end....you've been warned.

 

Things rarely work out how we plan, like Prof. Evans and I. He wanted something committed and I'm just a college girl, not ready for that kind of relationship. After a few weeks we stopped sleeping together, and although I wish we hadn't but it was for the best. As my first term ended I looked forward to a new class my sister had talked me into taking, archaeology.

**Day 2 second Term**

History 2210: Classical Archaeology with Professor Pines

 

I walked into class and just about dropped my stuff as I ran into this guy. Shit no, I ran into the professor. He caught my phone that had slid off my book and smiled as he looked at me.

"I think I caught something from you." How could I not giggle as I looked into those blue eyes.

"Oh well thanks, I hope it wasn't painful." He held it out for me, smiling as my fingers brushed his when I grasped it.

"Not at all, anything for a beautiful young lady. Take a seat, we'll be starting soon." I could feel my cheeks flush as I took a seat close to the front, not wanting to be too far away from him. I wan enthralled, not just in him but also in what he was saying. I'd grown up loving old things and not just antiques. My dad got me into fossils and after a few trips to the museum I became fascinated with Egypt, pyramids and Pharaohs. I loved exploring places and I could see myself being lost in a dig, although practically I don't know if I would go that route, but maybe working at a museum would be for me.

As class ended I took my time gathering my things, watching Professor Pines while I slid my books into my bag. He looked at me while he did the same and I looked away quickly, ready to go now that he'd caught me looking at him.

"What's your name?" I looked up at him slowly again, glancing around the room to see who he was talking to but I was the only one left. "Yea, it's just you and me."

"Oh, sorry sir. It's Olivia." He nodded as he slung his leather messenger bag on his shoulder.

"It's very nice to meet you Olivia. I'll see you Thursday." I slung my bag over my shoulder, walking towards the door as he followed me. Did he just hum at the sight of my backside?

"Sure, see you then." I said over my shoulder, seeing he was looking at my ass.

The rest of the week was boring, the usual work schedule and class schedule. Friday night I got home after closing the book store to find Sebastian in my kitchen drinking. As I walked in I could tell by the look he was giving me that he was upset about something.

"Seb, what wrong." He looked down at his glass, refilling it and taking a swig before answering me.

"She's out with that jerk Gray." I knew Jenna had talked to this guy for a few weeks now, so I told Sebastain if he didn't speak up then Jenna would end up dating this guy, but he didn't listen. Now though was not the time to scold him.

"I'm sorry hun. Why don't you pour me a drink." He spun around, pulling a glass out of my drying rack before pouring me a glass of the whiskey he'd brought. I took a long sip and he looked at me so serious, something I'd rarely seen from him.

"She really likes him, and if she's happy that's all I can ask for." I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling as I leaned over and kissed his temple.

"She's missing out. You're an amazing guy Seb. Any girl, not just Jenna, would be damn lucky to catch your attention." He looked at his drink with a half-hearted smirk.

"At least you notice." He down the rest of his glass' contents, contemplating whether he wanted another round. I finished my glass before picking up the bottle and pouring myself a second glass. He then took the bottle from my outstretched hand, pouring the rest in his glass before setting the empty bottle aside.

We enjoyed a few moments of silence while we both nursed our drinks. I wanted to do anything to take his mind off it, so I got up and turned on some music. Adele's 19. As I came back over singing he smiled.

"You're playing some chick music to cheer me up?" I sat back down, leaning my side on the table to look at him.

"Man, I don't know what guys listen to when they need to, you know, vent." He turned and looked at me, chuckling as I took another long swig.

"What do guys do when we need to vent? Well, let's see. We drink, we talk about anything but what's bothering us then we do stupid shit then we wake up without remembering a damn thing. We don't really have a soundtrack to our stupidity." I sat my glass down, not believing the crap he was saying.

"You have a soundtrack for when you get ready to go out to the bar, so yea, I figured you'd have a stupidity soundtrack. Kill me." He couldn't stop laughing as he stood up, going to change the playlist playing on my stereo.

"You know what, let's fuck some shit up. Let's go out to some frat party, Greek Row is just around the corner. Come on." I followed him as he walked down the hall towards the bedroom.

"No. We are not going to some party. I know you'll want to go to the Delta Tau Delta party because, what, Gray and Jenna will be there. Damn it Sebastian no. Let's just stay in, watch a movie, hell play a video game anything. Just don't go try to pick a fight, not tonight." He turned around and looked at me as he backed up into my bedroom, giving me that cheesy smile.

"Can I pick the movie?" I knew by his evil little laugh that I was in store of who knows what horror flick he could find, but I knew the only way to get him to stay in was to give him some sort of control.

"Any movie you want." He stopped and looked around my room, thinking for a moment. When he finally made his decision he gave this evil grin and I knew I was done for.

"You have to sit and watch the whole thing with me, no matter what. So get your comfy clothes on dear, it's going to be a long night." I moved aside and he went into the living room, searching for something while I changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt. When I came out of the bedroom he was just pulling a bag of popcorn out of microwave.

"I made some popcorn."

"I can smell that. What are you torturing me with tonight?" He just smiled as he walked into the room, popcorn in one hand, two bottles of beer in the other. He sat down, putting our movie supplies on the coffee table and settling in. I grabbed a throw blanket and curled up next to him, waiting for him to start the movie. As it DVD started I looked at him, shocked. "What the hell is this Seb?" He didn't bother looking at me, knowing if he did he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face.

"Oh do you remember that porno I bought and brought over here to keep from my room-mate?"

"Yea."

"This is it. Whore of the Rings." I dropped my head back as I groaned and he just laughed. "You agreed Olive, you're stuck here, watching this amazingly awesome movie."

So, we made it about oh, two scenes in when he noticed I wasn't looked at the screen anymore. I had laid down, my legs across his lap while I tried to drown out the sounds of this film on my television screen.

"Hey, open up your eyes and watch or I may end up out at that party." I rolled my head to the side then I looked at him, not able to focus on the sex on the screen.

"Why are we watching this Seb?" He reached a hand out to me and I took it, sitting up so we could talk.

"Be honest with me, would you be interested in me? I mean you know, if we weren't like friends." I moved so that I was kneeling on the sofa right next to him sideways, able to look at him as we talked.

"Yes. Hell when I first met you I was, not that I'm not now because of anything bad, it's just, well I figured out pretty quick you had a thing for Jenna and I respected that."

"Really?" I nodded, humming an answer as I looked at him, unable to tell what was going through his mind. Before I could read his reaction his lips were against mine, his hands grabbing my hips and moving me to his lap. I didn't fight him, unable to as I was trying to comprehend what was going on. His hands traveled up my back to my shoulders, pulling me closer while he tasted my kiss. I found myself kissing him back, unable to stop until my mind started screaming. I pulled away, my hands on his chest and when we broke apart he was breathless.

"We can't." His fingers ran through my hair, making their way to my neck where he held me as he looked at me.

"Why not. We know each other, know our histories, and we both need to vent. I've seen a big difference since you broke it off with Prof. Evans. You've been stressed and so have I. We can do this, no strings attached. We try it once, just to relax." I wasn't able to look at him, my eyes landing on his chest as I thought about it. God it would be nice to have someone to just hold onto, my toys just weren't cutting it anymore. His fingers slid under my chin but I couldn't raise my eyes to meet his. "If you're uncomfortable Olive then we won't."

I nervously played with the hem of his shirt, not sure how to tell him I wasn't uncomfortable with the thought at all, just the admittance part. He waited very patiently for me while I struggled with the words, or actions rather, that would tell him it was alright, that I without a doubt wanted to sleep with him. I slid my hands under his shirt, letting my fingertips run over his skin as I moved my eyes to his lips. I was mesmerized by him licking his lips and when he leaned closer my eyes closed again, leaning into him to unite our lips.

His lips were velvety soft against mine, with his slight two-day stubble stinging my chin. I gripped his shirt at his sides as my heart started to race, were we really doing this? I felt his arms moving around my back again, his warmth soaking through my shirt. I tentatively ran my tongue over his lower lip, sucking it until I felt his tongue on my lip. His tongue tasted like beer and salt as it grazed across mine and for that moment I loved the taste of beer.

We'd forgotten about the movie playing behind us as we got caught up in this new exploration of each other. His hands slowly slid under my shirt, radiating heat through my back as they rested on me. I pulled my lips from his, kissing my way to his neck as he started pulling off my top. I lifted my arms so that he could toss my shirt aside and started pulling at his. He leaned forward, one arm around my waist to keep me from falling off his lap. He got his shirt over his head before switching arms so he could drop his shirt next to mine.

My fingers ran through his hair and his eyes ran down my chest as he pulled me closer. His eyes glancing up at me as his lips grazed across my breast. I dropped my head back, moaning softly while he dropped kisses all over my flesh. His lips found my nipple, sucking on it while his hands slid down over my ass, pushing my shorts and panties down as he went. I pulled away from him and he guided me onto my back, laying me on the sofa. He started pulling at my shorts, causing me pant as I watched him. The way his muscles flexed in his chest and arms and that deep growl coming from his chest.

I let my fingers reached for his jeans but he stopped me, smiling as he slid further away. I couldn't stop my back from arching off the sofa as his tongue slid over my wet opening.

"Fuck Seb, warn me next time." He let out a dark chuckle before his tongue slid deep within me. "Shit don't stop." He pulled my legs over his shoulders as he began to kiss and taste me over and over again. He slid two fingers inside me, stroking my walls with a come hither motion while his tongue and lips worked over my clit. I felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach start to build, my hips moving on their own to feel all of him against me. Just the feel of his stubble against my most intimate part drew a moan from me.

"Stop, wait. Please, just fuck me. God Seb I need you inside me." My legs pulled together as his lips left my body, smirking as he stood up and pulled off his jeans. I bit my lip nervously, the bulge in his pants was already impressive and when he stood up void of his clothes it was more so. He gently pulled my knees apart but I slid back and sat up, motioning for him to lay back on the sofa. He gave me a sexy little grin as he laid back, his hands pulling my hips as I stood there smiling at him.

I moved over him, lining him up with my core before lowering myself down on him. He was thick, stretching me tight as I moaned his name. I watched him as I moved, loving the way his expression changed as I started sliding up and down him. His hands pulled at me, wanting me closer to him, but I made him wait while I watched him. I loved the way he bit his lip, his eyes closing as he groaned and that little scowl he had as I pulled away.

I could feel his body flexing under me and by his expression I knew he was getting close. I leaned down to him and he pulled me into a forceful kiss, his hips snapping up to meet mine as I dug my nails into his arm. He pulled his lips away whispering "I'm close" as my lips dropped to his shoulder. He was grunting as I began to feel that quiver run through my body. My orgasm started quickly and I bit down on his shoulder to stop myself from screaming out. His hands gripped my ass, slamming me down onto him before he pulled me away so that he could shoot his cum across my stomach. I leaned down and kissed him again, teasing his length with my pussy as he shuttered beneath me.

"That was exactly what I needed. Thank you" I said to him as he hugged me tight, gasping with each moved I made.

"I think we should go shower, maybe round two just to make sure we're both good and relaxed." I gently nibbled on his earlobe as he chuckled.

"Race you." I jumped up, jogging towards the shower as he chased after me.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian and I ended up being close, and although we were strictly friends with benefits, I found myself getting really protective over him. He and I came to an agreement that as long as we were both single, it would be alright but the second one of us even thinks about going on a date then we would stop. For a majority of the term it was just him and I. Jenna had gotten pretty serious with Gray so Sebastian spent a lot of time at my place, trying to forget about what she had meant to him. I left anthropology one spring afternoon and for some reason beyond my comprehension I walked over to Hitchcock Hall to 302, a room I knew all too well. He was still in a lecture as I stood there outside the door, listening to him ramble on for nearly an hour before he dismissed his class. I left before anyone walked out and went back to my apartment, trying to decide if I was started to develop feelings for Seb or not.

I left my books at home and headed to work, happy that at lease I had a short shift that afternoon. I soon found a familiar body next to mine, sitting with me behind the counter and laughing.

"So then Gray and I thought about traveling this summer, what about you? You and Seb could join us, I mean you two have gotten quite cozy."

"Me and Seb? No. We are just friends." She just sort of looked at me as if I was lying, and I wondered how much she knew.

"Oh come on. He spends all his free time with you and you're telling me you two aren't doing anything other than just hanging out and talking about boys?"

"Jenna, we just hang out because what else have we got? He's hung up on some girl but she's seeing someone and I'm really not trying to get myself into another situation like before." She just sat there quietly, maybe she knew but didn't want to call me out on it, or she didn't know at all.

"Alright. I see your point. Anyway. Tonight come to the house and party with us. If nothing else I'm sure we could find you a guy to help relieve some of that bitchiness." She and I sort of burst out laughing and I thought she had no clue what was going on. Just then the front door opened and in walked Seb. He hadn't seen Jenna sitting next to me until it was too late.

"OH, and here's the man of the hour now. Hey Sebby, wanna come out to a party tonight, get stick-up-her-ass here laid so she can relax." He scowled at me while I shifted nervously, not sure what he'd say.

"Why would I do that. She's more than capable of screwing around on her own, we don't need to be there to hold her hand." His tone was bitter but I wasn't sure if it was aimed at me or her. "Hey Olive, I know tonight we'd planned on binging on Netflix but I'm going to have to cancel, I have a date. Look, that's the only reason I stopped by, but you two have fun tonight. Laterz." With that he was out the door and I had to remember not to show my disappointment, but Jenna saw it.

"What was that about? Do you like Seb?" I shook myself mentally as I sat up and looked at her, really not caring if I was getting too good at lying to her.

"No. Ewe he's like my brother. No, I really wanted to watch scary shit tonight but now I can't do that alone." She just sorted of tilted her head, shaking it at me as she got up.

"Keep telling yourself that Liv, and maybe one day you'll believe it." She left, on her way to go see Gray and I knew she was onto me. Alright so maybe I had started to develop feelings for Sebastian, but really I was just trying to replace the guy I walked away from.

For two more hours I sat and worked, trying my best not to break down and cry over it. I was just at a cross roads and I had to decide, what way do I go. Do I go to Seb and confess or do I call up that old flame and see if can't be rekindled. When it was finally time to close I locked up and walked home, enjoying the warm spring weather. I headed down Greek Row, seeing Jenna and Gray out of the porch of his house and they looked so happy to have each other. I got lost in the crowd, making my way past before she could see me. I got home and changed, putting on a cute little dress and tying my hair up, thinking I'd stop by the party. No use for me staying in, Jenna had Gray and Seb had a date, why shouldn't I try.

I started to head to the party, I had all intentions of going there, really, but I kept walking. I soon found myself seated at a familiar bar, ordering a drink thinking about what direction I was going to take. I had sat and drank about a half dozen drinks when I got up and played a song on the jute box. As the music started to play the bartender shook his head at me. As I sat back down he topped off my glass and poured himself one.

"I think this song is describing you tonight, with the exception of the under age part." I giggled, I actually giggled at him. His name was Carlos and he had been in my Civil and Environmental Engineering class and one of the few people who may have known about Chris and I. As the song played I raised my glass to him, singing along.

"He said it was a one night stand but the alcohol didn't let her understand. He said it was a one night stand, a one night stand. So what made you think that he couldn't find the door in the morning when he found that bed so easily in the dark. So what made you think that he couldn't find the door in the morning when he found that bed so easily in the dark." He refilled my drink as I danced on my bar stool, getting lost in the music, my mind thinking of Seb. Had I set myself up for this, after all he had said this was no strings attached.

Carlos sang along now as he made his way down to the other end of the bar, filling orders and talking to the regulars. I sat there stewing, my mind was stuck inside itself, oblivious to what was going on around me, until a bottle shattered just at my feet. I jumped up and turned, scared of being caught in the cross fire of a bar brawl, until I saw Chris with his hand wrapped in a guys shirt as he punched him three times. I watched in shock, this was not the Chris I knew and it sure as hell wasn't Prof. Evans. He then let go of the guy, pushing him to the floor as he slowly stood up.

"You ever talk about her like that again, or any other woman for that matter, and I'll make this feel like day in the sunshine. Get out of here now." The guy and his friend left the bar in a slow stagger and Chris' eyes met mine. I reached behind the bar, grabbing a towel as I motioned for Chris to come over. He sat down quietly, only watching as I cleaned up his hand and the side of his face form a few little cuts, his eyes never leaving me.

"I had no clue professor Evans was one bad ass chivalrous guy. So, which one of these lucky ladies were you standing up for?" I was too busy dabbing at the blood next to his eye to really look at him, or maybe I would have seen it sooner.

"You." When my eyes moved to his, I could see all those left emotions staring back at me, wondering why I didn't feel the same way.

"Me?" I felt fingertips on leg as he leaned into my hand and my heart raced.

"Yea. He said he should come here and talk to you, see if he couldn't find your bed easy in the dark." I didn't know what to do, I couldn't look at him. I felt this film wash over me, a guilt. Why should I feel guilty? I shouldn't, I did nothing wrong, but I still felt that way. Chris pressed a kiss to my forehead before whispering to me softly.

"Some people are just assholes, and the ones they hurt don't deserve it and it's not their fault." He then looked out the front window and he took the rag from my hand and placed it on the bar. "Let's get out of here. Professors Pines and Cumberbatch are on their way in here and I don't want to tell them why I was fighting. Please."

We snuck out the back door and headed to his place, both of us needing the quiet so we could talk. We walked to his car, and when he started to get in I just stood there are looking at him. He finally realized I wasn't getting in and he stood there, standing next to the passenger door where he had opened it and he smiled at me.

"I didn't drink tonight. I hadn't been there long enough. Please." I walked over to where he was waiting, looking up at him before I decided he was telling me the truth. Once we got back to his place I took my shoes off and sat down on the sofa, laughing lightly as I remembered he kept it cold in his house. He went to get us a couple of glasses scotch before joining me. When he brought our drinks in he noticed the smile on my lips. "What's so funny?"

"I forgot you live like a vampire. It's freezing in here." He laughed as he sat down his glass and walked into the other room. He came back a few minutes later and he slid a jacket around my shoulders. He sat down next to me and I didn't hesitate to move closer, stealing his warmth really.

"Thanks. So." I took a sip of liquid courage and he did the same, but I could see it in his eyes, his concern.

"So." I put my glass and his down, turning so I was facing him and I knew in that moment life wasn't going to work out they way we wanted, but how we needed.

"I'm sorry." he shook his head, trying to tell me not to say I was sorry but I wouldn't let him say it. I leaned in quickly and kissed him slowly, my lips melting into his as a heat started to radiate from within me. My hands slid up his chest, one resting on his neck as the kiss deepened. He grabbed my wrist and I pulled away slowly, afraid he was going to tell me it was too late, that he'd moved on.

"Sorry why? Because you're leaving again or because you don't feel the same anymore?" I laughed, I couldn't help it he really didn't get it.

"No. I'm sorry because I was wrong. When I left there was a hole in my heart that you had created and I couldn't fill it. I tried with alcohol, and friends and sex, one guy but different times. I realized that you're the only one who could fill that void because you didn't create it, it had always been there and you were meant to fill it." He kissed me, deep before pulling away quickly, his head tilting as he looked at me.

"You were dating someone?" I shook my head no, really not wanting to say what Sebastian and I really were but I intended to be honest with him.

"No. More like Friends with benefits. We were both mutually in a tough spot." At that point I thought for sure he'd push me away, that what I had done had stained me. He looked me over with that little wrinkle in his brow, deciding my fate.

"Are you done with him?" I looked at him, needing him to know I meant what I was about to say.

"Yea. I'm done with him and I think he's done with me too." He sat there looking at me for what felt like minutes, no words spoken just his eyes roaming over me as I watched him. When he moved his arms slid around me, pulling my body to his as he kissed my temple.

"I've missed this. You calling me vampire, me keeping you warm. Mostly you, just you." I pulled his chin to mine, kissing him slowly.

The next morning as we woke up in a tangle of naked limbs I smiled, maybe I was ready to commit. I wanted no one else, I only wanted him for the rest of my life. All those feelings, all those dirty little thoughts about anyone else all faded away to nothing as I felt the warmth of his flesh against mine. He was all that I desired, everything I wanted and needed. He made me complete in ways I never understood but why would I want to, I just needed to be with him. I slowly pulled from his arms, pulling on my clothes as he watched.

"Where are you off to?"

"I have to get ready for work. I'll text you later through. You walking me down?" I turned to see him slide out of bed, biting my lip as he moved around the room sliding on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He walked me out, but he didn't say goodbye, instead he walked with me. We laughed the whole way and when we got to my place he saw me in, kissing me before he jogged back home. I showered and dressed for work, unaware that I wasn't alone in the apartment until I came out of the bedroom to see Seb sitting on the sofa.

"So that's where you were last night." He was staring off but there was a little smirk on his lips.

"I thought you had a date." He shook his head no before he looked at me.

"Nope. I listened to you and I knew you missed him. You would tell me how good things felt with me, always how  _good_  they felt but with him, you always talked about how  _right_  it felt. So I lied, I thought you'd find your way back to him, he's good for you. Don't worry about me, I always get by, hey maybe I'll ask out that hot red-head Sarah that works with Jenna."

After that night life was good, now don't get me wrong we had our bad days but as long as we had each other we got through them. Jenna and Gray traveled that summer, settling down in Germany instead of coming home. Seb asked out that hot red-head and now they're married living in London. As for me, I finally picked my major and got a degree in Anthropology. Chris and I finally got married last year and now we are taking an extended honeymoon across Europe. So take it from me, just because you have no clue what direction you want to go in life doesn't mean you should stress out about it, one day it might just fall into place.


End file.
